


I've Got You Now

by stylinwow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, i guess, it's cute, louis calms down harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinwow/pseuds/stylinwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an anxiety attack in the middle of school and only Louis can calm him down, but Louis is in class and nobody can find him. </p>
<p>He found them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and something I just threw together. 
> 
> Also, I don't have anxiety so I have no idea what an attack exactly is, but after some research and also my brother has had an attack, so I know enough to kind of get the idea of it right in the oneshot. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> [When I say short, I mean like really, really short.]
> 
> [russian translation: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1536103 ]

Harry didn't have attacks often, but he'll have them every so often, and right now was that every so. 

He was walking down the hallways of school, and there were just so many people, and because he was dating the Louis Tomlinson, they all decided to start talking to him. 

So Harry tried to smile at them all and ignore them, but that didn't work and he started freaking out because more and more people started talking, and it was all to much, he starts getting dizzy and he's gripping his books for dear life, and the school bell singling the next class is about to start causes more trouble because then all the kids are rushing and pushing at Harry and Harry really starts to freak. 

He drops his books, causing some people to glance at him, which they don't realize doesn't help, and he sits agaisnt the lockers closing his eyes hoping it all goes away. 

Someone squats in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Mate, are you okay?" Harry flinches away from him and keeps his eyes closed.

"Louis." he mumbles and the guy is confused. "What?" he asks. "Louis, I need Louis." Harry says, knowing that Louis is one of the only people who knows how to calm him down and help him. 

"He says he needs Louis." the guys says sounding confused, and there must be more then one person with him, and that freaks Harry out even more and he starts to feel sick, becasue now people are watching him, and getting closer to him and now he really needs Louis, so he just keeps whispering his name thinking maybe if he says it enough the boy will magically appear and hold him in his arms.

"Tomlinson! That's Harry, his boyfriend, what class is he in?" a girl asks, but Harry feels to sick to reply. "He's not gonna answer us, we have to find him before the kid gets any worse." another female voice says. 

Harry hears them walk away, but he also hears somebody sit next to him. "They told me to make sure you stay here, and are okay." he explains and Harry ignores him. 

About twenty minutes later all Harry can here is ringing and he feels sick and he's on the verge of screaming, his hands are over his ears trying to get the ringing to stop and the guy who stayed back is freaking out trying to get ahold of the others and everything is terrible, until Harry hears a soothing voice. 

"It's okay love." the voice whispers taking Harry into his arms and it's Louis, Louis is finally there to comfort him. 

"Breathe." Louis instructs and Harry nods, breathing in and out. Louis takes Harry's hands off his ears as the ringing starts to quiet down, and Harry finally opens his eyes, met by Louis' soft blue ones. 

"It's okay, I've got you." Louis whisperes in Harry's ear. 

"You okay ?" Louis ask and Harry shakes his head. "You wanna go home?" Louis offers and Harry nods. 

They both stand up, Louis taking Harry's hand. "Thank you for helping him, tell the nurse I'm taking him home because he had an attack." Louis smiles at the boy and he nods walking towards the nurses office. 

"My mum's gonna freak, she hates when I come home early." Harry sighs, and Louis knows Harry will get anxious over that too. 

"We'll go to my house, my mum's working today." Louis said softly, taking Harry's hand. 

"Thank you Louis." Harry mumbles. 

"I've got you babe." Louis smiles at Harry and he blushes. "I love you harry." Louis whisperes. 

"I love you too Louis." Harry whispers. 

**~ End ~**


End file.
